baylorstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoda 5: The Toy Comes Around
'''Yoda 5: The Toy Comes Around '''is a 2015 Crimson Studios Productions film directed by Baylor PinhE. It is fifth installment in "The Mystery of the Yoda Murder" franchise and is a sequel to The Yoda Murder 4. It will be released on September 6th, 2015 Production Development After the success of the previous film, Baylor PinhE revealed that a new sequel trilogy would come along with the fourth film. Writing/Casting Writing for the film began in June 2015 and concluded mid-July 2015. Plot After a vicious ambush, Lucy and her newly acquainted companion, Xyton, adventure to find the Immortal Training Ground, the place where the immortals trained and set up camp during their time on Earth. Once arriving at the Training Ground, Xyton tells Lucy he has plans to teach her the ways of an Immortal, something he does not know if even possible. Xyton asks Lucy for the Plagius coin, however she reminds him that she does not have it, but she knows he does. Xyton and Lucy make their way to retrieve the coin, but Xyton discovers that Larry has reclaimed the coin and killed Lucy's friend whom held it. Lucy mourns the loss of her friend, but is quickly interrupted when they here a noise in the woods. Xyton searches the woods only to find an old friend, the toy Yoda. Xyton tests Lucy's patience by entering her into a conversation with the toy, to which Lucy successfully completes without any signs of stress, to Xyton's surprise. Xyton then proceeds to teaching Lucy to use a basic spell called "Alomen". After a few unsuccessful attempts, Lucy is able to summon the spell and ehr and Xyton celebrate. Lucy asks Xyton why it is that she is able to cast spells like the immortals. Xyton confesses that it was because her father Michael was a very special person and was able to drain a portion of Larry's power from their final encounter. Though he was not an immortal, the Plagius coin allowed him to live an extra 100 years before his death, where he then passed on the coin to his Lucy. He states that makes Lucy the chosen one as she was born with that portion of stolen power and know that they know she can cast spells, she can be trained to achieve full, immortal level power. While Xyton and Lucy are resting, they are ambushed by Larry and Karge, the Immortal king. After passing his Aztec cin to Lucy, Xyton confronts Karge and the two have a back and forth conversation until Karge ultimately kills Xyton by casting a death spell on him. Larry is upset about this and attempts to rebel, but Karge relieves him of his duties and demands he leave. Larry leaves the area but after Lucy accidentally snaps a twig, he turns and sees her, only to give her a "shh" hand signal before turning around and continuing to walk. In a post-credits scene, Karge finds the toy Yoda and says he has plans for it. Cast PaigexStyles as Lucy Andrews* Anthony Joseph as Jason/Xyton Baylor PinhE as Larry/Flynt Stand-in as Karge** Yoda as himself *PaigexStyles replaces Marckus Pearson for narrating. ** The initial actor for the character was not able to make it to the filming session.To avoid a halt of production, Karge's role was minimized and used as a stand-in instead of cutting the character. Sequels Yoda 6 will follow the film in TBA 2016. It was later revealed that the sixth film would be split up into two parts, with the first installment set to release in Summer 2016. Trivia * Matt Toth will be skipping this installment as well. * Baylor PinhE has confirmed the Yoda toy will have a bigger role in the film.